I've been mistaken
by Batman is my husband1980
Summary: AU, Margaret thought everything was perfect in her life until she met someone new. Someone who turned her life and her daughter's life around. MordecaixMargaretxOc, RigbyxEileen, BensonxAudrey, and Muscle Man x Starla


**This is AU, Margaret is married to a man named William Whitney. They have a four year old daughter named Sophie. Margaret suddenly meets a man that turns her, and her daughter's lives into a new perspective. But will William find out? **

Scene: Margaret and William's house:

"No! I'm stupid! I can't do it!" A little orange feathered bird sitting in Margaret's lap argued. "I can't read!"

Margaret sighed, stroking her daughter's hair, "Yes you can Sophie. You can read." She pointed at a word, "That word is…?"

Sophie let out a sigh, "Dog.."

The robin's smile grew, "That's right Sweetheart." She kissed her daughter's feathers, "The dog does what?"

"The dog…" Sophie whimpered, she wanted to learn but it seemed so hard. "The dog…chews on the bone then barks."

Margaret's smile grew, "That's right!" She closed the book, "You're are doing so good Sweetie pie."

The door opened making Margaret smile, "Daddy's here. Let's go say hi." She led her daughter out of the living room. "Honey?" She walked into the arms of her husband.

William was a yellow canary, he was well built but he used it in different ways. Margaret met him at college, they fell in love and got married, but William suspected Margaret only loved him for his money. So he'd do things that would upset Margaret and Sophie.

He dispatched his hug, "Hey Margaret." He greeted, not interested in her.

Sophie smiled at him, "Hi Daddy." She lifted the book, "I've been reading."

William kneed down, "That's great Honey. Now Daddy needs to talk to Mommy alone. So go turn on some cartoons and Daddy will be right there." He kissed her forehead.

Sophie giggled, "I love you Daddy." She ran off into the living room.

Margaret smiled, "So how was work?" She asked, taking his hand.

William sighed heavily, not wanting to meet her eyes, "Greedy bitch."

"Excuse me?" She rubbed his hand, "Sweetie. Did you have a bad day at work?"

The canary didn't bother to look at her, "Leave me alone. You two dollar whore. I want to be left alone."

Margaret bit her lip, "Uh. Honey. I'm sorry you had a bad day at work but calling me names, isn't going to help you."

William turned to her with a glare, "Take Sophie and go." He wiped his face. "I need some alone time."

Margaret understood she wasn't going to speak to her husband. He would go through their liquor cabinet then when she came home, he would apologize with alcohol on his breath.

She nodded, "I'll get her." She headed to the living room, "Sophie. Come on, we're going to see Auntie Eileen."

Sophie complained, "But Daddy promised."

Margaret looked over to see her husband already pouring himself some jack. "Yes. But Daddy had a long day at work. He needs to be alone."

Sophie sighed, getting off the couch, "I was going to show Daddy my book."

Margaret forced a smile on her miserable face, "Daddy would have loved it but…he's very stressed."

"I love you girls. Take care." He sipped his drink, not turning to meet their faces.

"I love you Daddy." Sophie waved, Margaret picked her up, "Why does Daddy drink his soda all the time?"

The robin sighed, "Because he's stressed." She opened the door and sat Sophie down in the seat.

Sophie buckled herself in and smiled, "Do you think Auntie will marry Rigby?"

Margaret chuckled to herself as she got into her car. Her best friend, Eileen had a boyfriend named Rigby, who was a raccoon. He was immature but also very sweet to Eileen.

"I'm sure. But not today Sweetheart, so don't ask Rigby to marry her." Margaret smiled then sighed, looking forward.

Scene: The Coffee Shop:

Margaret opened the door to the small shop. Her friend Eileen worked as a book store owner. The Coffee Shop was just their usual hang out. Eileen was sitting with her boyfriend, Rigby. The raccoon wreaked of sweat, the raccoon worked as a mechanic and was proud of it. He wore his work uniform, a dark blue jumpsuit with the company logo on the backside.

"Sophie. Come here." Margaret headed down the steps, "Hey Eileen and Rigby."

Rigby waved, Eileen smiled, "Oh hey you two." She smiled at Sophie, "Oh she's so big now."

Margaret nodded, "Yea. She's reading too." She smiled, "She read two sentences, and I've never been prouder."

Sophie waved, "Hi Auntie and Rigby."

Eileen and Rigby smiled at the young bird, "She is adorable." Eileen waved at the little bird.

Margaret nodded, "Yes. I know." She then looked at Eileen, "Do you have children's books for her?" She looked at her hands, "Will won't let me buy any for her."

Eileen's eyes widened in shock, "Why not? Doesn't he want his daughter to read?"

Margaret shrugged, "Ever since his promotion, he doesn't like me spending money."

Rigby laughed, "Will's a bit of a control freak. Don't worry Marge." The raccoon assured her.

Rigby and Will were good pals in college but Rigby decided to work on cars while Will went into the companies and became more rich. The two just drifted apart until Rigby's girlfriend became friends with Will's wife, then the two saw each other a few times.

Eileen nodded, pushing her glasses up to her face, "Yes. I think I have some in my car." She hopped off the stool, "Rigby. Do you mind coming with me?"

Rigby shrugged, "Not a problem Sweetie." He jumped off the stool and followed his companion.

Margaret turned to see Sophie trying to read the menus, "Mommy! This word is…" She pointed at a word that she didn't understand.

The robin lifted her up onto the stool only to smile, "Oh. Honey. That's latte."

"Wow. Really?" She repeated the word, "Latte. Latte. Latte."

Margaret giggled, "You're so funny"

The bathroom door opened to reveal a blue jay about six feet tall, he walked over to the table, "Oh hey. Do you know where Rigby Salyers went?" He asked her.

Margaret turned, looking at the stranger. She smiled, "He went out for a little bit. I needed books for my daughter."

He smiled then walked up to her, "Oh. You know Rigby?"

"Yes. I'm best friends with his girlfriend." Margaret looked at him.

He had stunning green eyes that made her smile. He smiled, "Well. Uh. Not to make this awkward but I'm Mordecai Quintel." He stuck out his hand.

Margaret smiled, taking his hand and shaking it, "Margaret Whitney." She gestured to her daughter, "This is my daughter, Sophie."

Mordecai smiled, "Oh hello Sophie."

"Hello." The orange feathered bird looked down at the menu.

"Sorry about my daughter. She's just learning how to read so I'm tryin to get everything ready for kindergarten."

Mordecai nodded, "Oh no. I totally understand." He rubbed the back of his neck.

In the blue jay's mind, he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life but her daughter was a hint that she was married.

"So uh how old are you?" Mordecai asked, "Because. I was honestly going to ask if she was your little sister."

Margaret giggled, covering her mouth, "Oh no. I'm twenty seven." She looked up at him, "And you are?"

"Twenty nine." He smiled, feeling good about the impression he was making.

The robin smiled at him, "So how do you know Rigby?"

"Oh. Well we were friends when we were in high school. And I moved back to town and he's showing me around."

"You lived here before?" Margaret smiled.

He nodded, "Yea, I went to Twin Peaks High School."

Margaret sighed, "I went there too. How come I never saw you?"

"Well. I graduated before you were even a Junior. So that's why." He laughed, smiling at her.

The door opened for Mordecai to look up, "Ay! Rigby! And Eileen!"

Eileen and Rigby headed down the stairs, Eileen was carrying books, "Here Margaret. Those were all I could carry."

The robin took them, "I really appreciate this Eileen."

Rigby looked at his watch, "Oh shit." He looked up, "Eileen, Baby. I gots to go" He kissed her. "I love you"

"I love you too Rigby."

"Uh bye Margaret, Sophie and Eileen." Mordecai waved.

Margaret smiled, "Bye Mordecai and Rigby."

Rigby and Mordecai left the restaurant. "Dude. What was that?!" Rigby asked, his voice was full of excitement.

"What was what?" Mordecai asked.

The raccoon pointed, "Margaret Whitney. You have a crush on her."

"What!? No! I just said bye and talked to her for a bit." Mordecai assured his friend.

"Dude. I saw how you looked at her. You like her." Rigby teased.

"Shut up and drive me to my apartment." Mordecai glared.

The raccoon chuckled, "It's ok Dude. I bet she likes you too. But with uptight rich ass I don't think she'd like to sleep with you."

"She is married." Mordecai muttered, looking sad.

Rigby sighed, "Yea. You remember uptight Will I always told you about?"

The blue jay nodded, "Yea?"

"Well they're married and Sophie's his kid. So. You can't sleep with her."

Mordecai sighed, "Dude. I didn't say I like her! I just think she's a cool person."

Rigby pulled up to Mordecai's apartment, "Alright. I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

The blue jay nodded, "Thanks Man."

Scene: later that night: Mordecai's apartment:

The blue jay spat out in the sink and headed into his bedroom. He climbed into bed, pulling his blankets over himself. The darkness and quietness made him tired. But something was keeping him up. Margaret. He put his arms behinds himself and sighed, looking up at the ceiling, "She's beautiful."

Scene: William and Margaret's house:

Margaret opened Sophie's door and smiled, her young daughter was curled up in her dark blue blankets. Sleeping soundly. "Good night." She closed the door and walked into her bedroom, only to be greeted by William.

William sighed, "Sweetie. Let me explain." He touched her shoulder, "I've been an asshole. I admit it." He kissed her neck, "It's just my job. It's running me exhausted. Then I come home and you're just cheerful and I don't want to bring you down because I'm an asshole."

Margaret rubbed her shoulder, "I understand Will. But Sophie and I are getting tired of having to leave the house just because you're acting like this."

"I know. I know. Look how about this." He kissed her cheek, "Just you and me and Sophie. We'll go to the park. Just like old times."

"When?" Margaret looked at her hands.

"Tomorrow. Come on." Will ran his fingers through her hair.

The robin sighed, "Tomorrow's not good. Sophie's got a dentist appointment, I've got to help Eileen with the store's attic, then Sophie's got that play-date with Steven and Cassie." She looked at him, "Saturday would be better?"

William sighed, "Saturday's a all nighter for me at work."

Margaret nodded, "Oh yeah." She stroked his cheek, "Will. You have to be more kind when you get home. Tomorrow."

William smiled, kissing her cheek, "I promise Sweetie."

The robin arose and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed, _"You always say that. You liar."_ She thought to herself.

**If it sucked. I don't give a flying fuck. So this is the first chapter. I will update more I promise. And yes it's AU so get over it. At least it's better then brunomarslover shit. I'm Taylor and I'll see you later.**


End file.
